memory_alphafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Classe Excelsior
La classe ''Excelsior'' è un tipo di nave stellare della Federazione utilizzata dalla Flotta Stellare dalla fine del XXIII secolo fino al tardo XXIV secolo. Fu la spina dorsale della Flotta Stellare per quasi un secolo, il che la rende una delle classi più longeve e una di quelle dal design più ricnoscibile tra le navi della Flotta. Storia Le navi di classe Excelsior furono inizialmente costruite durante gli anni 80 del XXIII secolo presso Cantieri Navali di San Francisco, in orbita attorno alla Terra. ( targa di dedica) La Flotta Stellare nutriva grandi speranze per la prima nave di questa classe, il prototipo , era dotato di un motore a transcurvatura, e fu considerato come "l'esperimento del secolo." ( ) * Guardare: Viaggio di prova della USS Excelsior per informazioni più dettagliate.'' Nonostante il fallimento del "Grande esperimento", la Flotta Stellare continuò ad impiegare i progetti della Excelsior. Il prototipo rimase presso l'Hangar spaziale terrestre almeno fino al 2287, successivamente fu destinato al servizio attivo nel 2290. ( , , ) Nel 2293, il destino del progetto fu segnato quando la Flotta Stellare ................ name of a legacy. Il lancio dell' riaprì le porte al progetto delle Excelsior, per diventare una delle classi più utilizzate dalla Flotta Stellare, una classe che durò fino alla fine del XIV secolo. ( ; ; – ) Once fully integrated into the fleet, the ''Excelsior s sister ships were used for a variety of mission profiles, ranging from deep space exploration and terraforming missions, to patrol duty, to courier and transport runs. ( ; ; , etc.) The Excelsior-class was also frequently used by the Starfleet flag officers for use as a personal flagship. ( ) The Excelsior-class was present in several major Federation engagements, including the Borg invasion of 2366-2367, where it participated at the Battle of Wolf 359, as well as the engagement against the Borg sphere that entered the Sol system in 2378. ( ; ) They were also present in numerous Dominion War battles, seeing action during Operation Return, the First and Second Battles of Chin'toka, and the Battle of Cardassia. Many Excelsior-class vessels were stationed on the front lines near Deep Space 9 during the war. ( , etc.) Details of this class would be retained well into the 31st century, when Captain Jonathan Archer and Lieutenant Malcolm Reed viewed schematics on the class in the 22nd century while accessing the database belonging to temporal agent Daniels. ( ) Dati tecnici Struttura The Excelsior-class featured the saucer section-engineering section-warp nacelle layout common to most Starfleet vessels. However, it featured a more streamlined design than was seen in previous classes. Design features of the primary hull included a docking port located on the port side of the hull. ( ) Aggiornamenti al design Following its initial, and somewhat unsuccessful origins, the Excelsior underwent a minor refit, which included a new bridge module, in addition to a significant modification to the aft portion of the saucer section, surrounding the impulse drive, and a modification to the cargo bay on the aft ventral portion of the ship. This configuration would remain the standard for the Excelsior-class throughout its service. ( ) s (top) and additional scoop surrounding the deflector dish (bottom)]] In less than a decade, the ''Excelsior design underwent a second, more significant overhaul, as introduced with the launch of the Enterprise-B. While remaining true to the original design, this new configuration added several modifications to the basic hull, including the addition of a second pair of impulse engines, an expanded scoop surrounding the deflector dish, and the addition and removal of a number of fins located on the saucer and nacelles. ( ; ) As this class aged, Starfleet continued to incorporate the latest technology, through continued upgrades, refits and repairs, well into the 2360s and 2370s. In 2364, the underwent significant repairs at Starbase 74, while in 2367 the underwent a major system upgrade at Starbase 174. ( , etc.) Sistemi tattici The original Excelsior design was outfitted type 8 phaser emitters in five dual phaser emplacements on the forward saucer section, and one dual emplacement on the aft of the saucer. Phaser banks were also positioned laterally, located port and starboard, near the point that the primary and secondary hulls meet, as well as one emplacement located between the nacelles. ( ; production art; , etc.) In addition, the Excelsior was equipped with several photon torpedo launchers. The two primary launchers were located in the forward section, on both sides of the deflector dish seen as two dark colored ports ahead of the starfleet hull banners. The upper forward launchers were located on the neck section, also allowing ship access for cargo management units. Aft launchers were located above the main shuttlebay. ( production art) In addition, the shields were stronger than the refit, capable of withstanding a direct photon torpedo strike without suffering any visible damage to the outer hull. ( ) With the impending threat of the Dominion against the Federation, Starfleet began to experiment, in 2372, with performing a refit on the Excelsior-class . Upgrades included improved phaser emplacements, quantum torpedoes, and other improvements to make the ship competitive with such ship designs as the . ( ) File:USS Lakota fires on the Defiant-2.jpg|Banco phaser nella parte dorsale della sezione a disco, a dritta File:USS Lakota fires on the Defiant-3.jpg|Banco phaser nella parte dorsale della sezione a disco, a poppa File:USS Lakota fires on the Defiant-4.jpg|Banco phaser nella parte dorsale dello scafo secondario File:Excelsior class firing at Breen fleet.jpg|Banco phaser nella parte dorsale della sezione a disco, a prua File:Excelsior class firing at orbital weapon platform.jpg|Banco phaser nella parte ventrale della sezione a disco, a prua File:USS Lakota fires on the Defiant-6.jpg|Phaser laterali a dritta File:USS Excelsior firing torpedoes.jpg|Fuoco del lanciasiluri primario di prua File:USS Enterprise-B, upper torpedo launcher.jpg|Lanciasiluri superiore di prua File:USS Enterprise-B, upper torpedo bay.jpg|Accesso alla nave presso la sala lanciasiluri superiore di prua Sistemi di propulsione Initially the Excelsior was designed under a radically new principle in propulsion, the transwarp drive. While an awe-inspiring concept to some, it was the traditional engineers who remained skeptical of this new form of warp drive. ( ) Following this failure, the Excelsior spent the next two years in spacedock before being fitted with a traditional warp drive. ( ; ; ) s bridge control panels and computer readout displays seen in Star Trek VI tend to support this theory''". It was theorized by the Star Trek Chronology that this ship-wide systems failure might have been the one referenced to by Data when he mentioned no Federation vessel having such a problem in over eighty years in . On page 14 of the Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual, it was stated that "while the attempt to surpass the primary warp field efficiency barrier with the Transwarp Development Project in the early 2280s proved unsuccessful, the pioneering achievements in warp power generation and field coil design eventually led to the uprated ''Excelsior and starships. Both vessels served Starfleet in exemplary fashion. They continue to do so, even beyond their original lifetimes."|Although several references were made to various ''Excelsior-class vessels traveling at "maximum warp" or "high warp", the maximum speed was never established. The only submittable reference comes from a line cut from that indicated Sulu ordering the Excelsior to warp 9 to get to Khitomer in time. In , Miles O'Brien was concerned about the potential "tinkering" that may have been "done to [the Lakota s] warp drive," when considering alternative options to combating the Lakota. For reference, the maximum known speed of the Defiant was warp 9.5. ( )}} By the early 24th century, Excelsior-class vessels were normally equipped with dilithium recompositing and recrystallization technology. The theta-matrix compositor of the time, which later became outdated, was upgraded by the time the was introduced. This new recrystallization process was ten times more efficient than that of the Excelsior-class. ( ) The Excelsior-class also used micro-power relays in its warp core matrix compositor. ( ) Design interno * See: ''Excelsior''-class decks, for deck configuration. Plancia )]] Located on top of the primary hull, the Excelsior s main bridge directly supervised all primary mission operations and coordinated all departmental activities. Due to the age and variety of configurations of the Excelsior-class, bridge configurations varied from ship to ship. Against the aft wall of many Excelsior bridges was the large engineering master systems display monitor, showing a cutaway of the ship and status information. This was not originally part of the USS Excelsior configuration but added later, a feature shared with sister ship USS Enterprise-B. ( ; ; ; ) File:Excelsior bridge 2285.jpg|Il ponte di comando della , 2285 File:Excelsior Bridge 1.jpg|Il ponte di comando della USS Excelsior, 2293 File:Enterprise B bridge.jpg|Il ponte di comando della , 2293 transmitting from the bridge of the Malinche]] At least one Excelsior-class starship, the , had a holo-communicator installed in its main bridge in 2373. Upon first use of the technology, Malinche Captain Sanders described to Captain Benjamin Sisko, who was on the transmitting end on board the , "you appear to be sitting on my bridge. It may take me a while to get used to this." ( ) Sala di manovra The captain's ready room was located adjacent to the bridge, and contained a desk and chair, along with a personal viewer, and was backed by several LCARS interfaces and an MSD. ( ; ) Ensign Nog of Deep Space 9 once explained to Chief O'Brien how Al Lorenzo liked to sneak into famous starship captain's offices and take holophotos of himself sitting behind their desks. Included in Lorenzo's collection was a holophoto of himself sitting behind Captain DeSoto's desk on board the Hood. ( ) File:Taggert (Captain).jpg|Il capitano Taggert trasmette dalla sala di manovra sulla , 2365 File:DeSoto transmits from the Hood.jpg|Il capitano DeSoto trasmette dalla sala di manovra sulla , 2366 File:Benteen transmits from the Lakota.jpg|Il capitano Benteen trasmette dalla sala di manovra sulla , 2372 Sala deflettore The deflector room, located on Deck 15, Section 21-alpha, was positioned directly behind the Excelsior s deflector dish. It was a small control room that could be accessed by a series of catwalks and ladders. The deflector room housed several consoles, in addition to the ship's deflector relays. ( ) Sala navette e stiva di carico The Excelsior-class contained several cargo bays, including one located in the aft dorsal section of the secondary hull as well as several bays located along the ventral section of the secondary hull. ( production art) The main shuttlebay was located in the stern by the landing bay doors, which housed several shuttles of different types, including the type 7 shuttlecraft. ( ) Alloggi Senior officers, such as the captain, had private quarters below decks. Captain Hikaru Sulu's quarters were located on Deck 3. Many of the enlisted crew, junior officers and officers shared quarters and bunk areas. They varied in occupant size from four to nine. ( ; ) File:Excelsior quarters, Styles.jpg|Alloggio di Styles a bordo della File:Excelsior quarters, Sulu.jpg|Alloggio di Sulu a bordo della USS Excelsior File:Excelsior quarters, Tuvok.jpg|Alloggio ufficiali a bordo della USS Excelsior File:Excelsior quarters, bunks.jpg|Cuccette a bordo della USS Excelsior Navi commissionate ;Named * (NCC-14232) * * (NCC-42285) * * (refit, NCC-1701-B) * (prototype, NX-2000/NCC-2000) * * (NCC-14598) * (NCC-42111) * * (NCC-42296) * (NCC-38907) * (refit, NCC-42768) * * (NCC-62043) * (NCC-18253) * (NCC-2544) * (NCC-43305) ;Anonime: * Navi stellari anonime di classe Excelsior ;Incerte: * * * * * * * (NCC-14934) Appendice Apparizioni * ''Star Trek'' films: ** ** ** ** ** (refit configuration) * ** ** (computer display) ** ** (computer display) ** (computer display) ** (computer display) ** ** (model & display) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** (refit configuration) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** (wall display) ** ** (on astrometrics screen) ** ** * (computer display) Retroscena In the script for Star Trek III, the Excelsior was described as "a super starship. Her lines are similar to ''Enterprise, but she is clearly bigger, sleeker, and very new. She sits at her mooring like the new Queen of Space." In relation to the ''Enterprise, "their size differential is apparent ( to )." The original Excelsior-class was a physical filming model designed by Nilo Rodis and Bill George. It was built at Industrial Light & Magic for Star Trek III under the supervision of Steve Gawley. The model also appeared in Star Trek IV and was relabeled for use in the first two seasons of 'The Next Generation. The model was refurbished for its appearance in Star Trek VI. For the production of Star Trek Generations, the "'producers ... felt that the Excelsior had seen too many times in previous films; they wanted a brand-new design for the Enterprise-B. This presented a challenge how to maintain continuity and Trek "historical accuracy" while giving the audience a "new" ship. Mike Okuda felt the challenge could be met.'" (Star Trek: The Next Generation Sketchbook: The Movies) The modifications designed for the Enterprise-B were created by John Eaves, with the assistance of Okuda. According to Eaves: "Mike pointed out that we needed to design an area that protruded from the ship, so that the energy ribbon could whip out a section while leaving most of the ship intact." As a result, Eaves built a section of decks that extended out from the hull, surrounding the deflector dish that tapered gently on the bottom and flared out dramatically on the top. Eaves added that "the addition of the decks gave the B's belly section a look similar to that of a (a flying boat of the 1940s)." Ultimately their modifications produced added girth to the design, which increased its overall size, while still retaining the original Excelsior design. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Sketchbook: The Movies) Additional modifications made to the model include the removal of the two fins off the top of the saucer, and the addition of two major impulse engines, one on either side of the existing impulse engines. The nacelles "capped" and a dorsal fin was added to the top, along with the inclusion of a running fin along the outer edge of the nacelles. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Sketchbook: The Movies) Once the new design was approved by production designer Herman Zimmerman and executive producer Rick Berman, they were sent to the Visual FX division of ILM, where the new sketches were used by Bill George and John Goodson to transform the existing Excelsior model into the Enterprise-B. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Sketchbook: The Movies) The Enterprise-B/''Lakota'' model (measuring 92½" × 32") was listed in the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction with an estimated sale price of US$3,000 to US$5,000; it sold for US$110,000 (US$132,000 with premium). A much smaller concept model (measuring 14¾" × 7" × 3") was later sold on It's A Wrap! sale and auction for US$511.99. Also sold off on IAW was an Excelsior- class starship schematic lot, drawn by J. Moll in 1992. Since the original model could not be returned to its original configuration, a new one was built by Greg Jein when the Excelsior appeared in "Flashback," which was built at a smaller scale with minor differences – even though it was supposedly the same ship as seen earlier. For example, "Flashback" features the only appearances of the USS Excelsior s warp nacelles glowing, although the episode also incorporated footage from Star Trek VI in which the nacelle sides did not glow. This model continued to be reused until a CGI Excelsior was built for later seasons of DS9 and Voyager. The CGI model also incorporated the glowing nacelle sides. Appearing in both the series premier of The Next Generation and Deep Space Nine, and the series finales of Deep Space Nine and Voyager, the Excelsior has become one of the most frequently seen "guest-star" vessels in Star Trek. Manuale tecnico Le seguenti informazioni di specifiche e difese provengono esclusivamente dallo Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual: * Sede di produzione: ASDB Integration Facility, Cantieri Navali di Utopia Planitia, Marte * Tipo: Esploratore * Alloggi: 750 ufficiali e marinai; 130 visitatori; 9,800 limite di evacuazione * Impianto energetico: un nucleo di curvatura da 1500 Cochrane alimentato da due gondole; un sistema ad impulso * Dimensioni: Lunghezza, 511.25 metri; larghezza, 195.64 metri; altezza, 86.76 metri * Massa: 2,350,000 metric tonnes Apocrifo The advent of the Excelsior design and transwarp are referenced in Diane Carey's novel Battlestations! and also the non-canon licensed reference Mr. Scott's Guide to the Enterprise by Shane Johnson. Shiplists and specifications of many unseen and conjectural Excelsior-class vessels are included in many role-playing game supplements such as the Federation Ship Recognition Manual and the TNG Officer's Manual from FASA, and the Decipher sourcebook Starships, although much of the information conflicts with other sources. According to the novel Ghost Ship, some Excelsior-class ships in the 24th century have the ability to separate their saucers, including the and the Hood. In the video game Star Trek: Elite Force II, the player character leads a mission aboard the Excelsior-class vessel USS Dallas, NCC-2019. The dedication plaque states that the Dallas is the "last starship of her class." In the novel adaptation of , Captain Sulu is performing an emergency saucer separation drill aboard the when he receives word about Kirk's death aboard the . Collegamenti esterni * * * Categoria:Classi di navi stellari della Federazione bg:Клас Екселсиор cs:Třída Excelsior de:Excelsior-Klasse en:Excelsior class es:Clase Excelsior fr:Classe Excelsior ja:エクセルシオ級 nl:Excelsior klasse